dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
WDD 7: ¿Con quien Puedes Dibujar?
En el último episodio de Wiki Del Drama: La última vez en WDD tuvimos la secuela más dramática que podía haber. Los eliminados fueron entrevistados mientras que descubrimos que Tomi y Nicoleta siguen en la isla. ¿Qué pasará ahora que los Novatos han desaparecido? ¿Se reconciliaran Marcos y Hotaru? ¿Tendré que retirar el café? Descubridlo hoy en: Drama Total Wiki Cap. 7: ¿Con quién Puedes Dibujar? DaniDT: *Comiendo una tostada* Paula: Soldados, nuestra tropa está en minoría. Debemos... *Dani entra en el comedor y la hace callar* Dani: Chicos monstruosos, chicas molestas y demás. Que sepáis que hemos llegado a la recta final de WDD. ¡Bienvenidos a… ¡La fusión!! Todos celebran juntos llegar tan lejos. Confesionarios: Hotaru: Creo que entre Marcos y yo ya se solucionó todo. Volvemos a ser tan amigos como siempre. Además ahora que estamos en la fusión será mejor. Marcos: Creo que llegar a la fusión está muy bien. Nuestro equipo llegó sin ninguna falta. Lo que es una lástima porque eso significa que ahora tengo que ir con…. *Mira una foto de Hotaru* Paula: La verdad… Mi equipo ha ido muy bien en esta temporada. Esa tropa es dura. Pero creo que ahora tengo que reorganizar a los reclutas. ¡Se están despendolando!! ¿Saben que pasó ayer? ¡Encontré a Disney hablando con Vile!! Y la regla número uno es: Nunca Nunca Nunca hables con el enemigo. Disney: Esto de haber llegado a la fusión es genial. Creo que a partir de aquí me puede ir tranquila. Pero mejor que no me vaya claro está. Lo malo de esto es que Paula cada vez se cree más lo de sargento. Creo que tengo su mirada fija en mí todo el día y solo porque hablé con alguien de otro equipo. *Se ven los ojos de Paula que miran por un agujero en la pared* ¡Ahhh!! Nofor: ¿Me lo esperaba? No. ¿Ganaré? Lo dudo. ¿Seré el próximo? Seguramente. ¿Por qué soy tan negativo? *Irónico* ¿Yo? ¿Negativo? Lo que hay que oír. *El cámara pregunta algo* ¿Qué me parezco a quién? ¿A Noah? Bueno la diferencia es que Yo he llegado a la fusión. Vile: Es maravilloso esto de estar en los últimos 5. *El cámara murmura* ¿Qué son 8? ¿Estás seguro? Contemos… Esta la sargento, la cotilla, el negativo, yo y Dani. ¿Quién es Dawn? O si la chica del pelo morado. Vale creo que tengo que prepararme esta confesión un poco. Vuelvo luego *Sale del confesionario* Dawn: Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí. Vengo dispuesta a ganar. Bueno quedan los otros siete. Pero bueno voy a consultar los posos de té para que me confirmen donde llegaré. *Se pone a mirar una taza de té y la cámara se apaga* DaniDT: Estar en la fusión es genial. Yo ya estuve en la primera temporada así que ya sé cómo va esto. ¿Final? Espérame que allá voy. *Se oye un crujido* ¿Final? ¿Eres tú? *Cámara: Facepalm* Vile: Vale. Ya lo tengo. Somos ocho personas. Y estoy contenta de llegar a la fusión. ¿Ya está? *Se apaga la cámara* Fin Confesiones. Dani: Y el reto será…. ¡Por parejas!! Bien diré las parejas rápidamente. Tengo que ir a atender unos pasantes que fueron atacados por Nicoleta. Bien: Nofor-Disney, Vile-Paula, Dawn-DaniDT y Marcos-Hotaru. Marcos: *Mira enfadado a Hotaru.* Dani: Si me disculpáis tengo un exconcursante atacando a mis pasantes *Sale corriendo del comedor* Nofor: ¿Cómo creen que nos torturarán esta vez? ¿Será doblemente doloroso al ser en parejas? Disney: *Comiendo una manzana* Esto me recuerda demasiado al Strudel… Bueno creo que después del reto terrorífico del otro día nos dejará algo de tregua. Paula: Ay, ay… *La mira maliciosamente* Disney: ¿Qué? Paula: Nuestra recluta ingenua. ¿No sabes que Dani nos lo pondrá cada vez más y más complicado? Dawn: Si, es un troll. Marcos: Si. Tienes razón. *Los demás asienten* Dani: Me alegra que penséis eso de mí. *Todos se giran sobresaltados* ¿Sabeis? Tenía pensado tener el día libre pero teniendo en cuenta que soy un troll haremos hoy el reto. Nofor: *Sarcasmo* Genial. Suéltalo. Dani: Haremos cuatro pruebas por parejas. El ganador de más retos se convertirá en el ganador de la inmunidad. Hotaru: ¿Y si empatamos? Dani: Si empatáis… *Se apunta con una linterna a la cara* ¡Haréis el desempate a muerte!!! Disney: Traga saliva* ¿A muerte? Disney (Confesionario): Creo que ya tuve suficientes sustos el episodio anterior. DaniDT: Bien, comencemos ya. Cuanto antes comencemos antes acabará esta tortura. Dani: DaniDT… Sabes tan bien como yo que hasta la eliminación no acabarán las torturas. DaniDT: ¿No se puede tener esperanza? Dani: No. Bien acompañadme. Los concursantes siguen a Dani hacia un acantilado donde unas cuerdas cuelgan peligrosamente. Vile: ¿Hay que subir por ahí? *Mira con miedo las cuerdas* Dani: Claro que. ¿Tú que te has creído? Vile: Suspira aliviada* Dani: La cuerda tendréis que colgarla vosotros. Están son de los pasantes que probaron el reto. Todos: Oooh… Dani: ¿Bien quién se presenta voluntario? Paula: Tranquila recluta. La sargento lo hará por su tropa. *Se pone una mano en la frente y la otra en el hombro de Vile* Vile: Emm… ¿Hablas conmigo? Nofor: Se cruza de brazos* Las damas primeros. Disney: Dani, Nofor se presenta voluntario. *Empuja a Nofor * Dani: Perfecto, ya tenemos dos valientes. Nofor: Irónico* Perfecto. Si preferías perder hiciste lo correcto. Hotaru: ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? Marcos: Mirando hacia otro lado* Si claro, y partirme la cabeza. Hotaru: Pues lo hago yo. Marcos: ¿Estás loco? No quiero perder Hotaru: *Confundido* ¿Entonces qué hacemos? *Marcos le quita el arnés de las manos* Marcos: Lo haré yo. DaniDT y Dawn se miran entre ellos* Dawn: Adelante. Yo te animaré desde aquí abajo. *Sonríe nerviosa* DaniDT: Creo que este método de elección no es justo del todo. Nofor: Dímelo a mi. Los cuatro elegidos se ponen los arneses y atan unas cuerdas a la superficie rocosa mientras que los que se quedan en tierra cogen las cuerdas que evitarán que se sus compañeros se caigan. Dani: Pueden comenzar…. ¡Ya!! Paula: Esto es muy fácil. Lo hice montones de veces en el centro de formación militar. Marcos: ¿Estuviste en un lugar así? Paula: Bueno, era el patio de mi casa pero el entrenamiento era el mismo. Nofor: Mira hacia abajo* Que suerte que tenga la hermosa cualidad del vértigo. *Nótese el sarcasmo* Disney: ¡No mires abajo!! ¡Y tampoco mires hacia abajo!! DaniDT: Creo que esto no es lo mío. ¡Me estoy quedando atrás!! Paula: Sigue escalando a gran velocidad* Derecha, izquierda, pie derecho, pie izquierdo… *Entonces una de las rocas se desprendió de su sitio haciendo caer a Paula* ¡Ahhh! Vile: ¡Ahhh!! *Detiene la cuerda antes de que Paula choque contra el suelo* Paula: *Mira el suelo a varios centímetro de su nariz* Eso ha sido por los pelos, recluta. Dani: ¡Hey!! Esto se hace aburrido así que… ¡Canten!! Nofor: Mirando hacia arriba* Lo que faltaba. Disney: Para ganar hay que escalar vamos no te eches para atrás. Dawn: Gana y deja de quejarte si tu pierdes te van a eliminar. DaniDT: Con las manos doloridas no hay quien suba sin heridas. Paula: Caímos bajo este umbral así que ya no vamos a ganar. *Comienza a escalar de nuevo* Nofor/ Marcos/ Hotaru: Escalando rocas!! Escalando rocas!! ¡Escalando rocas!! ¡Escalando rocas!! Vile: ¡Iiih! *Suelta la cuerda y Paula y ella quedan atadas con la cuerda* Hotaru: Escalando estas rocas junto a ti aprovechare para decir: Marcos: Arriba llegaré y a callar. No vas a durar mucho más. Disney/ Dawn/ Nofor: ¡Escalando rocas! ¡Escalando rocas! ¡Escalandooo…! ¡Sí! Dani: Eso estuvo… ¿Bien? Marcos: Ya casi estoy… *Pone una mano en la piedra final, entonces un escorpión cercano y de mala leche pasa cerca y clava su aguijón en Marcos* ¡Ahhh!!! Marcos cae y se lleva a Nofor por delante. Las dos cuerdas se enrollan y los cuatro concursantes acaban colgando cabeza abajo. Disney: *A Marcos y Hotaru* Muy hábiles, señores. Dawn: Venga, DaniDT. Es tu oportunidad de ganar. No hay nadie en tu camino. DaniDT: *Comienza a subir más deprisa* Casi… casi lo tengo. 20 minutos más tarde DaniDT: ¡Lo conseguí!!! Mirad: Tengo la bandera. Hemos ganado. ¿Dónde está nuestro premio? Dani: Durmiendo bajo un árbol* Emm… ¿Qué ocurre? Hotaru: Durmiendo mientras sigue colgando* Despertad. Creo que ya ha llegado. Disney/Nofor/Marcos: Despiertan* Dawn: Que bien que lo conseguiste Dani. Tengo las manos doloridas. *Se mira las manos soltando la cuerda* DaniDT: ¡No hagas esooooo!! *Cae chocando con los otros cuatro* Dani: Bueno entonces DaniDT y Dawn ganan este primer reto. *Susurra* Por increíble que parezca… DaniDT: ¿Qué has dicho? Dani: Nada, nada. Vayamos al lugar donde se hará el segundo reto. Seguidme todos. Vile: Espero que sea un campo de futbol. Seguro que ganaríamos. ¿Verdad, Paula? Paula: Llámame sargento por favor. En las tropas hay rangos no relaciones. Vile: ¿Eso es un sí o un no? Hotaru: Este sitio me gusta. Es acogedor. *Huele una planta que intenta morderle la cabeza* Retiro lo dicho. Disney: Que sitio más bonito. ¿Para qué son todas estas sillas? *Entonces se percata de una gran pantalla y unos micrófonos sobre un escenario* ¡Un karaoke!!! Marcos: ¿Más canciones? ¿No crees que ya tenemos suficiente con las canciones que nos haces cantar cada semana? Dani/Disney: *Al unísono* Claro que no. ¿A quién no le gusta cantar? Disney: Cantar es algo maravilloso que te ayuda a desestresarte. Dani: Yo prefiero ver vuestras caras al cantar. Ja, Ja, Ja. Eso sí que vende. Nofor: Bien, Disney esta es la tuya. Canta. Disney: Encantada. *Sube corriendo al escenario y coge un micrófono* Música. *Comienza a cantar sin embargo…* Nofor: ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no cantas? Disney: Estoy cantando. Será que este micrófono no funciona. Nofor: Pues coge el otro. Aprisa. *Antes de que la chica haga nada Dani la interrumpe* Dani: Creo que eso va contra las normas. Nofor tendrás que coger tú el micrófono bueno y cantar. Nofor: Pero eso es injusto. Ella quiere cantar. Disney: Yo quiero cantar. Dani: Niega con la cabeza* He dicho que Nofor cante y Nofor canta. Nofor: Esto no te lo perdonaré Dani McLimpio. Dani: Lo tendré en cuenta Noforcito. Nofor: ¡No me llames así!! *Coge el micrófono y se prepara para cantar* Disney: Adelante Nofor. Tú puedes. Nofor: No-No-No-no Nofor yo me llamo, y las patatas yo amo, con mi user tu chat invado Disney: Nofor-nofortastico, Tan tan tan Sarcastico Nofor: y Amo a Harold, Ha-Rold Hotaru: Esto es muy Sospechoso, acaso el cree que esta sabroso? Daniel: No estamos comiendo y con este chico no estoy Mintiendo Vile: es Nofortastico! Disney: no es nada Sarcástico Nofor: pero Soy Moood, Mo-ood Nofor: una Carne Bien asada pero que no sea Enchilada, Tengo hambre Marcos:: es Nofortastico! Disney: Muy poco Practico Nofor: y Soy un moo.. Paula: emm, quien era el? Nofor: Quien soy yo? Quien soy yo? tu Eres Pau! Nofor: soy el mod de HDA wiki, te he expulsado 3 veces, yo estoy contigo en WDD!! Nofor: es verdad d los usuarios que soy nofortastico! Disney, Marcos y Hotaru: el ya no es Mood, el ya no será Mo-od Nofor: ¬¬ los Expulsare Vile: Eso fue… Dawn: Raro Hotaru: Excéntrico Nofor: Pues a mí me ha gustado. ¿Verdad, Disney? Disney: Si… Estuvo bien. *Sonríe nerviosa* Disney (confesionario): Saben que a mi no me gusta criticar... Pero ni siquiera a mi me gustó esa canción, tenía la sensación de que estábamos invocando a Satán y nos iba a llevar al infierno... Nofor (confesionario): Les ha encantado, yo lo sé, el problema es que se hacen los difíciles (? Dani: *Ríe a carcajadas* Pues a mí también me gustó. Creo que ya está colgado en la web de WDD. Los siguientes son Marcos y Hotaru. Marcos: No hace falta que subas al escenario. Esta voy a cantar yo. Hotaru: Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero antes quiero decirte que.. Marcos: Ahórratelo. Voy a subir a ganar. *Sube decidido al escenario* Esta canción es por las amistades antiguas y las traiciones.*Mira a Hotaru de reojo* Hotaru: Traga saliva* Marcos: Rompedor de Alianzas! eramos amigos pero de aqui te mandare a Editar, fue divertido pero no te volvere a Hablar Nofor: Rompedor de Alianzas! Marcos: Tendrás tu Merecido aunque esto, Acabe Conmigo! Marcos y Nofor: ¡Así! Marcos y Nofor: ¡Así! Marcos: Antes, un personaje me enseñaste a hacer Hotaru: y sí que aprendimos muy bien Marcos: pero sin razón te enojaste después, como pasa casi sieeempre Vile: Duh! hasta yo sabía eso Marcos y Nofor: Rompedor de Alianzas! Marcos: y cuando, me molesto tu hermana, la Defendiste, te molestastes y de tus amigos me quitaste Hotaru: Rompedor de Alianzas! Marcos: el karma te dara te dara tu merecido Hotaru: aunque todo eso acabe contigo-o (Explotan Bananas del suelo) Dani: Emm… Esto va a estar difícil. Esta canción también ha estado igual que la otra. Igual de mala quiero decir. Aunque ya tiene 1200 retweets y 2000 visitas en la web. Resultados inigualables. Dawn y DaniDT son los siguientes. DaniDT: Ahora nos toca a nosotros Dawn. Venga vamos. Dawn: Vamos allá. *Sube corriendo al escenario y coge un micrófono* DaniDT: Vamos. Demosle al rock. 1, 2, 1, 2 *El escenario se hunde* Todos: ¡San matao!! Dani: Ríe a carcajadas* ¿Has grabado eso J? J: *Asiente* Hotaru: ¿Habrá que ayudarlos? Disney: Podrían estar heridos o magullados o lesionados o… Paula: Recluta lo entendimos. *Comienza a escarbar en la madera* Vile: ¡Ay! Astilla. *Se toca la mano dolorida* Paula: Herido en guerra. Será mejor que se aparte recluta. Vile: Vale… Nofor: Sargento chiflada creo que estás pisando una mano. Dawn: *Paula se aparta* Mis manos… Marcos: Será mejor que los llevemos a la enfermería. Me presento voluntario. Hotaru: Voy contigo. Marcos: Prefiero que me acompañe Disney. Vamos. Los dos recogen a los dos chicos y los llevan fuera del karaoke. Dani: Después de esta preciosa actuación que tuvo MUCHO más éxito que las demás. Quedan nuestra tropa. Adelante, chicas. Vile: Adelante Paula. Paula: Suerte tropa. Recluta *Pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Vile* canta con tu voz más afinada. Vile: *Confusa* L-Lo intentaré. Paula (confesionario): ¿Dónde se vió una tropa cantar? Es algo denigrante para una persona de alto rango como yo. Pero si tengo que hacerlo para vencer… ¡Lo haré!! Vile (Confesionario): Paula es... Algo…. ¿Cómo lo diría? Bueno insiste en que somos una tropa y que la llame sargento. No acabo de entenderla… *Golpean a la puerta* Paula: *Fuera del confesionario* ¡Sal ya camarada!! Vile ( Confesionario): ¿Ves que decía? Será mejor que vaya. *Golpean más fuerte a la puerta* ¡Ya voy!! Dani: Y… ¡Comiencen!! Paula: *Nerviosa y entre susurros* Recluta, estoy algo nerviosa. Lo mío es la acción no la afinación. Vile: Piensa* Mira, tu tomate un café mientras yo los entretengo. Paula: Muchas gracias recluta. *La abraza y se marcha a por el café* Vile: Coge aire* Hotaru es muy buen dibujaante Y sirvió mucho en la trivia~ Hotaru: lo se, Continua! Fue buen contricante cocinando Pero ahora, ¡Ya se ha pasado! Porque (respira hondo) ¡Hotaru molestó en el reto y no sirvió y acusó y me cansó con su cafe molesto! Oui, compañeros si perdemos lo voy a votar. Oui, compañeros me acusó para nada. Oui, compañeros ¿Café? ¡No! Si lo tomo... Molestaré en el reto y no serviré y acusaré y cansaré con mi cafe otra veeez! Hotaru: Espera! Que dijistes de mi? (lo golpean con una piedra) Marcos: Oui, Amigo, debes seguir cantando Nofor: amm no, amigo, he sido eliminado Vile: Oui, compañeros míos ahora presten atención Yo y Marcos quedabamos en el reto y me equivoqué ¡Y me acusó! ¿Porque lo hizo si somos del mismo equipo? Pero iguaaaaal... Hotaru si perdemos se va... Hotaru si perdemos se va... Y el sigue con su cafeinaaaaaaaa! Dawn: todo esto fue por la cafeina? por Dios!! Paula: Ya he vuelto. Vamos a cantar Monster. Dani: No hace falta. Me ha encantado. Esa manera de amenazar ha sido deivertidísima. Vile: P-Pero… Dani: Y tenemos un ganador. Que maravillosa actuación y que maravillosa letra. *Tararea la canción Cafeína* Nofor: Tendría que haber cantado Danifástico D: Hotaru: Eso no fue así. Paula: Esto es la guerra. Y en la guerra todo vale, caporal. Dani: Bien ahora acompañadme de nuevo. Otra prueba nos espera. Los concursantes anduvieron por el bosque, subiendo por una rampa empinada. Dawn: ¿Dónde lleva esto? DaniDT: Siendo Dani no me extrañaría que a un matadero. Dani: Vaya, yo que quería daros una sorpres y me habéis descubierto. *Mira burlonamente a DaniDT* DaniDT: Confesionario* ¿Debería huir? Creo que aún estoy a tiempo. Dani: Y aquí estamos: La colina super-gigante-rodatoria de la muerte-sangrienta y dolorosa. Nofor: Buen nombre. Dani: El reto será: Rodar hasta abajo del todo. Paula: Esto será un genial entrenamiento para mi recluta. *Empuja a Vile para presentarla voluntaria* Vile: Y si… Mis magnífica y excelente superiora me hace una demostración primero. Eso sería tan seguro… digo maravilloso. Paula: Como me aprecian mis soldados. De acuerdo. Marcos: Ves, en esta si que puedes poarticipar tú. Hotaru: Déjame que te diga antes… Marcos: Mejor no hables y ve hacia allá. DaniDT: Piedra, papel, tijeras. ¡He ganado!! Dawn: Mira con miedo la colina* DaniDT, si muero quiero que me entierren lo más lejos posible de esta isla. DaniDT: Haré lo que pueda. Tu puedes. Disney/Nofor: *se miran* Nofor: La última vez escalé y canté yo así que…. *Mira a Disney* Un rato después Dawn, Paula, Hotaru y Dawn están en las líneas de salida* Dani: ¿Saben qué? Que para aliviar el dolor deberían cantar. Al fin y al cabo hoy es el día de la Música Extrema. Comiencen en 3, 2, 1… ¡Ya!! Los cuatro saltan sin embargo Paula tropieza con una piedra y queda rezagada. Paula: ¡No!! Disney: Al estilo campechano, por la colina vamos rodando. No mancharme con la hierba eso sería lo máximo. Hotaru: Una tercera oportunidad para al fin poder ganar. A ver porque si no más. Estaría haciendo esto. Disney: Yo voy a rodar. Hotaru: Si, sí. Rodaré de verdad. Disney: Si, sí. ¡Soy una chica rodante!! Hotaru: Si, sí. Rodaré y perderás. (Disney y Dawn: Si, sí) Paula: Ya me puedo mover. Y sé lo que voy a hacer. Eres la co-líder de este grupo. Así que deséame mucha suerte. *Salta con un mortal y se planta la tercera adelantando a Dawn* Disney: Por la colina fatal (Paula, Dawn y Hotaru: Si, sí) Imposible detener a esta chica. Dawn: Dani me necesita. (Disney, Paula y Hotaru: Si, sí) El punto de la victoria… es para mí. Paula: ¡Ah! ¡Roza! ¡Roza! ¡Roza!! Hotaru: ¡Ah! Que injusto. Paula: ¿Quién va el primero, en esto…. ? Lo siento, chicos, soy yoooo. Dawn: A un lado. Déjenme rodar. (Disney, Hotaru, Paula: Si, sí) Disney: Aún no desistí. ¡Oh! (Paula, Hotaru y Dawn: Si, sí) ¡Está vez rodaré!! (Paula, Hotaru y Dawn: Si, sí) Hotaru: Lo siento chicas, es mío. (Paula, Dawn, Disney: Si, sí) Paula: Lo siento pero voy a ganar. (Disney, Hotaru, Dawn: Si, sí) Los 4: ¡Oh! ¡Esta vez ganaré! ¡Si, si, si!! Paula y Hotaru: *Chocan* ¡Ahhh!! *Comienzan a frenar* Disney: Y fui la primera. Dawn: Sigo aquí. *Intenta adelantar a Disney* Disney: Formación de bailarina *Pone los brazos y las piernas muy estiradas ganando velocidad* Dawn: 0.0 Disney: Cruza la meta y sigue rodando hasta chocar con un árbol* ¡Ahhh!! Dani: Punto para Nofor y Disney. Nofor: ¡Bien!! Con este ya deberían ser dos puntos. *Tararea Nofortástico* Paula/Hotaru: *Llegan rodando a la vez* Paula: Jugaste mal tus cartas soldado. El enemigo nos mató a ambos. Hotaru: Sargento chiflada. *Paula lo mira mal mientras se aleja* Dani: Ju, Ju, Ju. Cada vez se pone más interesante. Bien vayamos al que puede ser la última prueba o deberéis hacer el desempate-mega brutal a muerte. Hotaru: Creo que antes no llevaba tantos adjetivos. Dani: ¿Qué importa eso? Para llegar al lugar de la siguiente prueba debéis llegar a la playa. Dawn: Parece sencillo. Dani: Mira quien llegó. Los destroza escenarios. Bueno sería fácil… Si fuerais por el camino. Casualmente allí delante tenemos el precioso precipicio que da al mar. Los concursantes se miran con miedo. DaniDT: ¿Vamos a tener que saltar? *Dani asiente* Vile: ¡A mí me parece bien!!! *Corre hacia al precipicio y salta dando un mortal* ¡Yupi!! Paula: ¡Soldado!! Esa es la valentía que busco en un recluta. *Salta sin pensárselo dos veces.* Esto es genial…. *Choca con una boya* Vile: ¡Pau!! *Nada hacia ella y la reanima Paula: Mmm… ¿Vile? ¿Eres tú? Vile: Si, soy yo. Tú recluta. Paula: ¿Recluta? ¿De qué hablas? Ni que fuera una sargento. Vile: Mmm… Vile (Confesionario): Creo que dejó de ser Paula la Sargento. La añoraré ella tan autoritaria y loca. Dani: *Con un megáfono* ¡Llévala a la playa!! Las dos chicas se alejan nadando hacia la orilla. Disney: Mmm… No tengo bañador… Nofor: ¿A ti te importa eso? Ves en ropa interior. Disney: *Mirada fulminante* ¡Yo! ¡No! ¡Me! ¡Ducho! ¡En! ¡Ropa Interior!!! Nofor: V-Vale tranquila… *Retrocede hasta resbalar por el acantilado* Disney: Bye Nofor. *Se despide con la mano* Nofor: *Coge a Disney por el pie y la empuja con él* Los dos caen. Hotaru: Esto está un poco alto. *Mira hacia abajo*+ Marcos: No tengas miedo. Hay una manera muy fácil de hacerlo… *Empuja a Hotaru y cae* Hotaru: ¡Marcos-Troll!! Marcos: Ya me lo dicen. *Salta tras él* DaniDT: Solo quedamos nosotros… Dawn: ¿Nos queda otro remedio? *DaniDT niega* Dani: Se acerca por detrás* No, no la tenéis. Si me permitís echaros una mano… *Los empuja* En la orilla… Disney está secándose el pelo mientras mira de reojo a Nofor, Vile y Marcos preguntan a Paula y Hotaru se sienta en una roca mirando tristemente a Marcos. Dawn: Llega a la orilla* DaniDT: Llega tras ella* ¿C-como ha…? *Señala tras Nofor* Dani: Bueno, los helicópteros son muy rápidos. Pero es no es relevante. Lo importante es el magnífico sushi que vais a cocinar. Paula: Adoro el sushi. Dani: Cambiarás de idea cuando tengas…. ¡Qué pescar!! Subid a la barca y coged las cañas. Cuanto más pesacado cojáis más bueno será el sushi. ¡Comenzad!! Los concursantes suben a las barcas correspondientes y comienzan a remar alejándose de la orilla. Los concursantes echan sus cañas a la espera de una buena pesca. Vile: Mira al interior del mar* Parece que los tiburones han desaparecido… Paula: Será mejor que estamos al tanto. Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento. Disney: ¡Mira, tengo un pez!! *Estira la caña con fuerza* Ayúdame* Nofor: Voy. *Estiran con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguen* Tiene que ser un pez enorme. Disney: Si al menos fuera un pez… *Le enseña una bota vieja* Espera… *Mete la mano dentro y saca un par de peces* Creo que ya tenemos algo. ¡Vamos!! Nofor: Coge el pulpo* Puag. Esto es tan resbaloso. Hotaru: Venga Marcos nosotros podemos ganar. Marcos ignora el comentario de su compañero. Hotaru: ¿Vas a seguir mucho rato enfadado conmigo? Marcos: El tiempo suficiente hasta que te disculpes. Hotaru: Llevo intentándolo todo el día. ¡Pero no me has dejado hablar!! Solo quería decir que me arrepiento de haberte votado. Marcos: Claro que te perdono amigo. *Encajan los cinco* Tampoco estaba tan enfadado. Hotaru: Vamos viejo. Creo que he pescado algo. Dawn: ¿Alguna vez has pescado algo? DaniDT: ¿Yo? El único pescado con escamas que he tocado es en la pescadería. Dawn: Pues estamos arreglados… Nunca conseguiremos pescar nada. *La caña comienza a moverse pero Dawn no se da cuenta* DaniDT: Emm… Dawn. *Señala tras ella pero Dawn le ignora* Dawn: Si no pescamos no ganaremos así que…. *DaniDT la hace callar y coge la caña* DaniDT: Creo que no era tan difícil. Vile: Mmmm… Me temo que no puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión. Soy alérgica a las escamas de los peces. Lo siento. Paula: No pasa nada. Siento que estado entrenada para saber hacer esto. Aunque en realidad no lo recuerdo. Vile: *Para si misma* Tú has sido entrenada para enfrentarte a mamuts y vencerlos. Paula: ¿Qué dijiste? Vile: Nada, nada. Ignórame. *Paula sigue pescando* Dani: Bien ya se acabó el tiempo. Venid a hacer los malditos Sushis. Oh, y no os olvidéis de las canciones Marcos: El pescado ya cortamos que quiero un buen montón. Hotaru: Lo cortaré a tajones y añadiré salsa de flor. Nofor: Aún no he cocido nada y ya quiero comer. Disney: El sushi no se cocina o vamos a perder. ¡Es crudo, crudo, crudo! Paula: Con mi control del cuchillo lo cortaré al dedillo ¡Sí! ¡Adelante Vile, venga corta el pescado!! Vile: *Niega con la cabeza* Dawn: Estoy muy cansada pero igual vengo de pescar. DaniDT: Corta bien el rape o lo dejamos para el final. Si quieres el próximo es todo tuyo. Nofor/Disney: *Son atacados por el pulpo* Ayúdanos Dani, que se nos comen los brazos. J: Dani ¿Lo ves? Dani: ¿Podrá ser? Huyan, huyan pelmazos. Paula: Con mi control del cuchillo lo cortaré al dedillo Vile: No puedo cortar nada por más que me lo órdenes. El pulpo sale de la nevera y ataca a los concursantes. J: Aprisa, alejaos todos. Los concursantes se ponen a salvo lejos de los enormes tentáculos. Disney: Juraría que eso no es un pulpo normal… Paula: ¡El sushi!! *Ve con horror como el pulpo rompe todo el trabajo de los equipos* Pero… ¿El trabajo de todos los equipos? Hotaru: Marcos. *Marcos le mira extrañado* Salvé el sushi. Dani: Bueno… Supongo que ninguno de vosotros irá a por sus sushi, ¿no? *Todos miran el pulpo y niegan* Pues Marcos y Hotaru ganan. ¿Saben que significa eso? Disney: ¡Desempate a muerte!! *Se deja caer en una piedra* Dani: Eso lo describe de maravilla. Paula: Ese desempate… ¿No matará de verdad, no? Dani: Mmm… No estoy seguro. Supongo que lo veremos en el desempate, más dramático de….! Wiki del Drama!! Dani: Tras esta bonita pausa publicitaria quiero que me acompañéis. ¿Recordáis donde se celebró la final de La Venganza de la Isla? DaniDT: Creo que fue en un escenario. Dani: Fue en nuestro Coliseo Dramático. Pues ahí es donde se celebrará el desempate. Nofor: ¿En el lugar más cutre y sucio de toda la isla? Dani: No. Esas partes las reservé para tu habitación y la cocina. Nofor: Touche. Vile: Este lugar es enorme. *Observa el Coliseo sorprendida* Dani: Bien, entrad todos. *Abre una puerta camuflada en la muralla* Todos los concursantes entran sin rechistar. Tras ellos la puerta se cierra dejándolos encerrados dentro. Hotaru: ¡Ábrenos!! *Golpea la puerta* Dani: Ahora, os enfrentaréis a la mayor amenaza que un humano puede batir, el pavor será tal, que preferiréis abandonar la isla antes que ganar el millón de dólares... Hotaru: No será para tanto… Dani: ¡¡Nicoleta!! Nicoleta aparece por el otro lado del Coliseo. Parece enfadada y lleva una llave colgada del cuello. Hotaru: Quizás me equivoqué… *Retrocede hasta tocar contra la pared* Dani: *Observando todo desde el palco* El concursante que consiga la llave y salga del coliseo hará que su pareja gana inmunidad. ¡Adelante!! ¡Suelten a la chica!! Nicoleta echa a correr por el Coliseo dando vueltas. Disney: ¿Cómo lo haremos? *A Nofor* Nofor: Bueno… Yo canté y escalé así que teóricamente te toca a ti. Disney: Mejor entre los dos. Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Rodean a Nicoleta que retrocede hasta verse acorralada. Nofor: Danos la llave bonita… *Extiende la mano y Nicoleta se la aparta de un golpe* Nicoleta salta por encima de Nofor y huye. Nofor: ¡Me ha roto el brazo!! Disney: .-. Solo es un rasguño. Vile: Saca un pañuelo y se lo da* No te desangres. Nofor: *Riendo* Gracias. Los tres observan como Nicoleta se zafa de Marcos y DaniDT lanzándolos contra la muralla. Vile: No va ser fácil atraparla. Corre mucho. Si tuviéramos a Sargento Paula… *Entonces Vile tiene una idea* Suerte que tengo puntería Disney, Dawn y Nofor la observan curiosos. Vile coge una piedra, apunta y la lanza. Vile: Si con un golpe se le fue *La piedra impacta en Paula que cae al suelo* con un golpe le volverá. Disney/Nofor/Dawn: Archivo:208px-Sorpresa.jpg Paula: *Se levanta como si nada* Todos: Archivo:208px-Sorpresa.jpg Paula: ¡Soldados!! Aparten. Rompan filas. Este enemigo… ¡Es mío!! *Se lanza contra Nicoleta y le arranca la llave* ¡Gané!! Una vez todos fuera: Dani: Bien, con esto ganan Vile y Paula sin embargo… ¡Solo una ganará inmunidad!! Decididlo vosotras. Vile/Paula: Archivo:208px-Sorpresa.jpg Vile: Paula, tu fuiste la que consiguió la llave hazlo tu. Paula: Si no fuera por ti no lo habría conseguido… Vamos a pensarlo. Un rato después: Vile: Ya lo tenemos. La que se queda con la inmunidad es… Disney: *Toca los tambores mientras canta Rihanna* (Inserte canción Stay aquí) All along it was a fever A cold with high-hea Vile: ¡Qué apaguen esa radio! Disney: Perdón… Vile: ¡Paula tendrá inmunidad!! Dani: Dicho esto: Todos a votar!! *Ceremonia de Eliminación* (Confesionarios) Vile: Esto… Lo hago por el café *Vota* Hotaru: Ahora que me Marcos me perdonó volvemos a tener una alianza. Adiós DaniDT. *Vota por él* Marcos: *mira el pasaporte de Hotaru pero también el de DaniDT* Es tan difícil esto de odiar a dos personas... Pero bueno, el voto de hoy lo tengo claro. (Fin confesionarios) Dani: Bien… Ya todos votasteis. Así que Paula toma tu nube. *Se la lanza* Paula: ¡Yay! Dani: Marcos y Nofor! Tomen sus malvaviscos. *Los lanza* Vile tú también tienes. Mmm… Quedan 3 nubes. Dawn está es para t. Bien ahora solo quedan dos y una de ella es para Disney. Disney: Uf. Dani: Queda una…. ¿Hotaru o DaniDT? … … … … … … … … … … … ¡DaniDT!! Hotaru: ¡Genial!! Mejor será así. No quiero estar en un lugar con todos estos hipócritas. ¡Y tú! *Señala a Dani* ¡No sabes llevar esto!! Si lo hiciera yo sería mil veces mejor. Disney: Eso no fue muy simpático… Paula: Nadie te obliga a quedarte. Dani: Yo mismo te echaré. Hotaru: Ignorándolos* ¿Dónde está el bote? Dani: Tenemos un nuevo método de eliminar propuesto por nuestros presentadores de la secuela: ¡El Excusado de la Vergüenza!! Hotaru: Esto es asqueroso… *Se mete dentro y se marcha* ¡Ahhh!! Dani: ¡Y quedan 7!! ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Volverá Paula a ser normal? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de WDD. Ceremonia de Eliminación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:Episodios de WDD